


Shots and Lollipops

by poe_daaaayyuuuumron8



Series: Of Memories and Treasures to Keep [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, after the war, dont worry, everythings legal, idk - Freeform, is that a thing?, tw: needles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24294073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poe_daaaayyuuuumron8/pseuds/poe_daaaayyuuuumron8
Summary: Ahsoka Tano does not like shots. At all.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano
Series: Of Memories and Treasures to Keep [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741099
Comments: 5
Kudos: 75





	Shots and Lollipops

If there’s one thing in the entire galaxy that Ahsoka Tano hates more than anything, it’s shots, needles. It’s an odd thing, she knows. Most people think shots are insignificant things, little pinches to the bicep, or thigh, and it’s over. But not Ahsoka. 

There've been many times when she’s practically had a panic attack-crying and shaking and just trying to do anything to get away-in the middle of a medbay, or the Halls of Healing in the Jedi Temple. As a child, she had Master Plo to hold her as she cried and tried to get away, and later on, Anakin would hold her hand, with only light teasing. The staff were nothing but kind (but she’d still cry, and scream, and kick, and run, until finally, the doctors and healers would give up trying brute force, and tell her to relax, or calm down, or stay still, in that tone that reminded her of the simple touches and smiles of her long forgotten parents, and she’d slump into the arms of whoever was holding her, the weight of the Force behind their words comforting her, but also making her feel terrifyingly at a loss of control, like a too heavy weighted blanket wrapped around her).

But now? Now she’s a Jedi Knight. Now she shouldn’t be afraid of the thing. Now she should be strong. Now she shouldn’t cry and run from her physicals in fear that they would end with a shot. Now she should be fine. 

But she isn’t. 

So, she does the only sensible thing, and keeps postponing her appointments, giving the healers and doctors stupid excuses as to why she can’t be there. 

It’s petty, yes, but it really seems like the easiest way out, and as long as she doesn’t let the Council know (particularly Obi-Wan, or Anakin, or Plo, because they really seem like her overbearing parents sometimes and would practically drag her to the Halls, which she actually wouldn’t put past them) it’s fine, and she doesn’t have to get a shot. 

Unfortunately, the excuses only last so long, and she is pretty much being forced to go into the Temple tomorrow morning and get a physical, that is almost certainly ending in two different shots. So Ahsoka is not doing too well tonight. 

She’s messy when sparring with Master Secura, and is spacey all through dinner with the Skywalkers, and she can tell Rex knows something is wrong, because he’s ever present at her side, and she can feel his slight worry. 

Finally, towards the end of the night, he asks her. 

“Hey, cyar’ika, you okay?” His hands travel up and down her arms lovingly, and he’s frowning, and his brows are furrowed together, which makes those two little lines appear on his forehead, and his eyes seem so bright and golden in this light and- damnit Ahsoka, so not the point. 

“Yeah,” she says, trying to sound convincing. “I’m fine, it’s nothing.” 

Rex frowns even more, and Ahsoka thinks she sees him actually trying not to roll his eyes at her. “‘Soka...“ he starts. 

“I’m fine,” she interrupts. “It’s just- it’s stupid, and doesn’t matter.” She’s a freaking Jedi Knight, and it is stupid and it shouldn’t matter. 

“Ahsoka,” he tries again. “It obviously matters. It’s not stupid, because you obviously care about it.” 

Ahsoka has to smile at that, and throws her arms around his neck, one hand tracing those lines in his forehead lovingly. “It’s just-I...” She sighs, and starts again. “I have a doctors appointment tomorrow, and I... I really, really, really don’t like shots.” She cringes when she says it, her skin flushing a burnt sienna, compared to her normal, warm summer’s night orange that Rex has named ‘the color of home.’ 

Rex laughs, he has to, and pulls her closer, pressing a kiss to her cheek. “That’s not silly, silly. Shots are scary, I don’t like them either.” 

“No, Rex.” She presses her forehead to his chest. “I mean, I really really don’t like them. I had a kriffin’ chair in the waiting room saved for me, and a kriffin’ entourage behind me to make sure I didn’t run. Like, I used to scream and cry as a kid when I had to get them. And,” she shrugs, “I still do, a little.” 

“Okay.” Ahsoka is surprised by his understanding, loving tone. “Do you want me to go with you?”

Ahsoka pulls back enough so she can cock her head at him. “You wanna come with me?” 

Rex shrugs. “Yeah, if you want me.” He smiles, and kisses the tip of her nose. “I’ll always be there.” 

Ahsoka has no choice but to smile back, leaning into his embrace, and falling impossibly harder in love with him. 

So, the next morning, Rex is knocking at her door with 2 cups of nice warm caf, just the way she likes it, and they head towards the temple. Ahsoka would be lying if she said she wasn’t nervous- her stomach twisting in knots, and her biceps aching at just the thought of being so close to getting the shots. Twenty minutes later, the two are standing outside the Halls of Healing, and Ahsoka can’t seem to move. 

Rex pulls her along, comforting and loving, but insistent. Her heart twists in her chest and she wants to cry, but she shoves it away, the needles a constant pain in the back of her mind. 

The physical part is easy. She answers all the questions and the doctor doesn’t seem worried at all, although, when he listens to her heartbeat, he does say that it is irregularly fast, to which Ahsoka just laughs nervously and says she’s just a little anxious. The doctor, a near-human who’s been around since Ahsoka was a young child, nods, and tells her not to worry, but he seems to remember her episodes as a kid, judging by the look on his face. 

Rex sits outside, in the waiting area, and he knows, when the nurse calls, ‘Mr. Tano,’ that it’s time. He tries not to blush at the name, he really does, but it seems that that failed, if the soft smile the Pantoran nurse sends him is any proof.

When he gets in, Ahsoka already looks like a frightened animal, and also seems pretty shaky and almost feverish. He immediately goes to her side, wrapping her in his arms and holding her tight against him, rocking slowly. She seems panicked, and looks like she’s about to bolt, and they haven’t even brought the needles in the room yet. 

The moment the nurse does, bringing with her two extra nurses, Ahsoka jumps off of the examination table and Rex’s arms are the only thing keeping her from running. He’s comforting, like a warm blanket, but then it’s too much, and there’s too many people, and they’re filling the syringes, and Ahsoka just can’t. She cries first, and all but jumps into Rex’s arms, silent tears down her face, and Rex wants nothing more than to take her away, to calm her down away from here, but he has to make her get these shots. 

The nurse starts forward with the syringe, and Ahsoka jerks away from her with a strangled no, and Rex has to hold her still, even if it breaks his heart. 

His arms seem too tight, and Ahsoka struggles in his grip, but then he’s whispering quiet words to her, Mando’a words, and Ahsoka hides herself in him, feeling the vibrations in his chest, hearing the loving words, barely above a whisper, and hides in his chest. The nurses grip her arm with their too cold hands, and she tries to jerk away, but they’re holding her too tight and she’s trying to get away but she can’t, and the syringe goes in. She yelps, pulling away and sinks to the floor, Rex coming with her. He holds her in his lap, and she cries into his shirt, feeling angry and frustrated, frightened and embarrassed. His hold is tight and warm and comforting, and for a moment everything’s fine, it’s over, until she remembers there’s another one. 

She snarls when the nurse starts forward, teeth bared, the predator species in her coming out. Rex holds her tighter, a hand holding her head and pressing her into his chest. She fights him, trying to jerk out of his grasp, but he's strong and the soft words aren’t helping anymore, and Ahsoka just wants away from all this. 

She’s crying, practically sobbing, and she notes the fact that she just hit one of the nurses in the face with her lashing out, and she really needs to stop, but they just keep coming at her with the needle. The nurses are trying to hold her down, grabbing her wrists, but Ahsoka is strong, and fights to get away from them. She vaguely notes Rex saying her name, trying to get her to calm down, but it’s all blurred together- her tears and her desperation making it hard to focus- and she’s trying to block out the nurses, telling her it's alright, the weight of the Force behind their words. 

Rex throws an arm around her, locking her arms down, and Ahsoka has to choke back a desperate scream, and all she can do is just repeat the word no, over and over again, until the syringe goes in. She sobs as soon as it does, trying to get away, but it’s done, and the bandage is applied, and it’s over, and the pulsing ache in her biceps is all that is left. The nurses are talking to Rex, she guesses, but she’s not listening, just sniffling and crying into his chest. 

“It’s gotten better, believe it or not,” one of the nurses tells him, and he shifts so he can hold her tighter against him. “I think it’s because you’re here.” 

Rex smiles, almost sadly, glancing down at Ahsoka, shaking against his chest. “Maybe.” 

The nurses leave, giving them the room so Ahsoka can change out of her gown. It takes them a minute to stand up, and even longer for her tears to stop, but Ahsoka changes back into her civvies. She's flushed, a blood orange dotting her face, and her blue eyes rimmed in a deep red. She seems so... small, a word foreign to describe her. Even as a kid, a young Padawan, she was never small, always taking up space with her attitude and words. She steps forward, and drops her head onto his chest. 

“I’m sorry,” she mumbles, as Rex pulls her into him, wrapping his arms around her. 

“For what?” He says, rubbing slow circles on her back. 

“Freaking out,” she replies, hardly comprehensible. 

“You don’t have to be sorry for having emotions, cyar'ika, for being scared.” He pulls back enough so he can see her face. She’s trying not to cry again, arms folded around herself protectively. 

She just shrugs in reply, and sniffles, not looking him in the eye. He presses a kiss to her forehead, and then drops into a Keldabe kiss. Ahsoka sniffles, breaking it to wrap her arms around Rex, and bury her head in his shoulder. 

A knock on the door startled her, and she tightened her grip on Rex. 

“Yeah,” Rex says, and a nurse comes in. 

“Sorry to interrupt, but the doctor remembered that when Ahsoka was a child, we’d give her a lollipop for being good,” the nurse says and offers Rex a lollipop. Rex smiles and takes it, offering it to Ahsoka. She smiles, however weakly, and takes it, unwrapping it and plopping it in her mouth. They thank the staff, and head out, Ahsoka tucked into Rex’s side. 

The two of them head back to their speeder outside, Ahsoka sucking on the lollipop, dried tear tracks down her face, half hidden in Rex’s side. 

She takes the sucker out of her mouth for a second, and without warning, Rex grabs it and pops it into his mouth. “Hey!” she pouts, sticking out her lower lip. “I earned that!”

He just smiles, twirling the lollipop in his mouth, before taking it out and offering it to her. She makes a grab for it, but he pulls it back, instead pressing a kiss to her lips. 

“You taste like lollipop,” he grins, still holding the sucker out of her reach. 

“Yeah, my lollipop,” she grumbles, trying and failing to reach it. He laughs and gives it to her, but not before he steals another sweet, sticky kiss.


End file.
